User blog:Richard Starkey/Blackpowder Conquerors User tourney Round 3: Leolab vs. Wassboss
Leolab, The Indian Mercanary/Scholar with an insatiable bloodlust Vs. Wassboss, A former british general who went mad after his entire platoon was killed in a freak gun powder barrel Accident Who is.... Deadliest?! Weapons Leolab Wassboss X-factors Leo/Wassboss Training: 82/85 Brutality: 88/91 Intelligence: 93/82 Sanity: 87/57 Stamina: 82/87 Killer instinct: 86/89 Battle Richard Starkey was planning to invade britain and kill Lasmoore personally. Before he could do this, however he had to kill Wassboss, Lasmoore's general that is said to be madder then he is. Richard heard a knock on his door "Who is it this time?" The king asked, his bodyguard opened the door "An Indian Mercenary by the name of Leolab wants to see you." Richard sighed "Another mercenary eh? send him in." Moments later Leolab entered the room "I heard you need to kill a madman lord?" The mercenary asked."Aye, one that goes by the name of Wassboss." The Germanic king continued "Their will be a large reward if i have his head." Wassboss stood with his bodyguards watching as he cut down a challenger. "Not even a challenge." he sneered, then he raised his bloody Kilij into the air and shouted "Is there any who dare to challenge me!?" then a voice called out "Aye." and one of his guards were shot down( ). Wassboss looked up to see Leolab with 4 soldiers, Wassboss raised his Kilij, and shouted "Charge!!!". The two sides met in a bloody battle, Wassboss shot one leo's men directly with his handcannon ( ) A shot rang out and a guard fell to an Indian Brown Bess ( ). Wassboss unshouldered his Brown Bess and shot a Soldier directly in the head ( ) and one of his guards ran a soldier through with a Lancea( ). Leo's last soldier smashed the head of a guard with his Lucerne( ), but was cut down by Wassboss's Kilij ( ). Wassboss's last guard was beheaded by Leo's Tabarzin ( ). The two leaders began an epic duel, Wassboss with his Kilij, ane Leo with his Tabarzin. Leo managed to disarm Wassboss, sending his Kilij flying. Wassboss drew his Lancea and Leo his Lucerne, Leo hit Wassboss in the stomach with the butt, causing Boss to drop his Lancea, then hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Leo the used the Spike on his lucerne to stab Wassboss in the leg, causing him to scream in pain, Wassboss used his free leg to kick Leo in the jaw, forcing him to drop his weapon. Wassboss then grabbed his Kilij and slashed leo across the face, giving an ugly diagnol scar down his face. Leo fell to his knees and Wassboss raised his Kilij, going for the kill, but fast as lightening Leo sent 3 volley pistol shots into Wassboss's midriff ( ) Leo retrieved his Tabarzin and Beheaded Wassboss's limp form, chuckling as he did. Winner Leolab Notes *Only good votes count! Category:Blog posts